


the revenge of two broken boys

by Tifahope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Mpreg, Parent-Child Relationship, Secret Marriage, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifahope/pseuds/Tifahope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge of two broken boys is about two boys who go though hell together and then lose each other after one of the gains their family back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the revenge of two broken boys

chapter one- tears and memories

in the middle of the battle for freedom and dictatorship going on behind them, as they both waited for the first move. the young man with eerie-green eyes and black messy hair was a month away from starting his 7th and final year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the other just wanted to kill the other as he tried so many times before.

the young man just waved his hand then the other split into two people: one had snake-like features and red eyes, the other had human features looked to be a male in his early teens with black hair and eyes.

'hello Thomas, its nice to put a face to the voice.' said the eerie-green eyed young man.

'hi Bea.' said a brightly smiling Thomas 'thank you.'

'your welcome.' said the young man, he turned to the snake-like person 'what your shocked at what i do?' there was fear creeping into the red eyes, ''either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'' it said, your time is over Voldemort.' with that he wave his hand, Voldemort with a look full of fear and horror lost his battle for life and died.

the battle behind him had finally caught up with him and the Death Eaters saw their master dead, they rushed towards him to finish him themselves and with a wave of his hand knowing that they were all stopped in a body-bind, unable to move towards him.

Thomas just kept on smiling as if he knew what would happen 'my freedom, my sanity, my gift all go to you. its time Bea.'

'i will do what i planned and thank you for your help and keeping me sane through the years and everything we have seen.' he told Thomas 'bye Thomas, it was an honor knowing you for you and we will meet again someday that i know.'

'bye Hayden-James Prince.' was all that Thomas said.

with that Hayden-James waved his hand and Thomas just vanished, Hayden-James collapsed on the ground been glad it was over.

suddenly Hayden-James magicked a sword and his hand up to the right and said 'don't do that professor.' he turned to find the sword was at the potions professors throat and his friends looking at his were shocked. 'you never know what could happen.' he stood up after dropping the sword to the floor and turned to take in the battle field. he found something off so he waved his hand to put everyone else into a body-bind, then used his magic to find out what was off. he waved his hand again and above all of the Death Eaters were eerie-green dark marks to show that they are Death Eaters.

'sorry about the body-bind but there is something else here, oh every person with a dark mark but four people have dark marks above their heads and wont go away until i make them.' he said to the people around him.

he blinks, if the people in the bind could have gasped they would have has his eyes were solid black 'its coming.' he said, he waved his hand and shields went around everyone on the battle field, just before an eerie mist started to cover the field.

a black cloaked wraith-like creature glided over in front of him as he was to only one without a shield covering him.

'what are you doing here?' he asked smiling 

the creature looked at him 'you needed help so we came' it answered back through telepathy but everyone heard not just him.

'Voldemort is finally gone!' he said the Dementor.

'what about Thomas?' it asked him.

Hayden-James answers with tears in him eyes 'his life, his sanity, his gift and his home are mine.' he stopped as he remembered his son Thomas.

'sorry he was lost. some of us will go back and some to CPM. bye Jamie and thank you for your help.' with that it glided away, taking the eerie mist with it.

when to mist was gone he blinked and his eyes turned back to their eerie-green colour. he waved his hand to take off the body-binds off the potions professor and his friends, with that he collapsed again onto the floor, missing Thomas and his presence within his head.

his friends didn't know what to do with him, then he waved his hand again to give his family their memories back after he was attacked the first time by Voldemort. someone tried to take their memories Jamie did something that day and locked them away so no one could take them. 

the day he was attacked the first time, Thomas found his way into Jamie's head. Thomas was a five year old boy locked in a mad mans body, so when he had the chance, his presents when into Jamie's, with spending over sixteen years together and even though Thomas was older he became Jamie's son and helped him stay sane.

his family was on the battle field and was overcome by the memories that was just given back to them.

suddenly again Jamie had his sword at the potions professors throat 'please don't do that, i wouldn't like to do what my magic wants me to do, especially not to you after all I've done to help you, Matt, Ollie and Alec. you four don't have the dark mark anymore, it was one of the gifts that Thomas give to me was the control of the dark mark' he stopped has he had no energy to carry on as well as dropping the sword to the ground, with tears flowing down his face. he breathed in then out to give him strength and time to carry on 'you four was made to forget me but i didn't, so i helped all of you like Ryan didn't die, he just got transported to a different place until Voldemort was gone and i couldn't give them back because of Voldemort. so i have been planning for this along time as i knew the final battle was going to be before or during my 7th year here.' 

Jamie laughed but there was no feeling within it, it was dead just like he was feeling after realalising the Thomas was gone and Voldemort was dead for good this time.

'Danny' he looked up for the floor to find the potions professor was on his knees in front of him with tears down his face and looking at him with a very, very proud and loving look.

'i haven't hear that name in a long time. i lost everything that day but gained Thomas only to lose him in the battle in which i get you all back. I'm sorry that i couldn't give you them back until today.' he looked at the floor again not wanting to see their faces knowing what he had done.

'Danny' 'Jamie' came from his family

he looked up and found they all had the same look as his potions professor.


End file.
